Father's Day
by collegegirl52
Summary: Martin and Sara Fitzgerald celebrate Father’s Day together and a few new things will come on this important day that will changes their lives. First one in the 'Holiday' series.
1. Good Morning, Daddy!

**AN: First of the 'Holiday' series. Some will be one-shots and other will be multi-chapters like this one based on holidays like Christmas, Easter, Independence Day, a little fun holiday called Valentine's Day (will be a lot of fun!), and this one, Father's Day (which you probably knew from the title.) So, enjoy the fic and more will be coming soon!**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Father's Day**

**Rating: PG**

**Genres: Family/General**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show; only own this fic and Martin's daughter, Sara.**

**Setting: the title tells all!**

**Summary: Martin and Sara Fitzgerald celebrate Father's Day together and a few new things will come on this important day that will changes their lives.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Good Morning, Daddy!**

**~:~  
**

Carefully carrying the wooden tray of the breakfast she made for her father all by herself, Sara Fitzgerald had tried so hard not to spill the whole thing over on the floor and made a huge mess that will make her father, Martin wake up, go to the door, opened it up, and see the mess. That could ruin everything but that didn't happened because while holding the heavy tray in one hand, the six years old put the other hand on the doorknob and turned it around. Once she was done with that and saw the door swung opened, Sara was happy for a couple different reasons. 1. She didn't spill any of the breakfast and 2. Martin's still sleeping or isn't he?

Not wanting to wake her loving father up, Sara tip-toped across the room and the moment she got the right side of the bed where Martin's back was turned to and snoring very loudly, while putting the heavy tray on the empty bedside table, Sara giggled at her father's loud snoring and said to him quietly, "Oh, Daddy but now, let wake you up!"

To do that, Sara got onto the bed, climbed over blanket and carefully over her father, and once she got to her father, she stared at her father's face and see if he's dead or not since Martin like to play dead for her when his daughter goes over to his bedroom and tries to wake him up and be the first person he sees literally every single morning. After seeing that grin on his face, his short brown hair is developing into a cute bed head, and under his blanket, Sara thinks that his chest is moving, meaning that Martin Fitzgerald is alive!

After seeing that, Sara wanted to kept watching her sleepy father's every move and see what other things that her Daddy can do in his sleep but she can't because Sara got to serve her father's breakfast before it gets cold and to make him wake up and smell the coffee which is a part of his breakfast and to do that also, Sara stared at her father's face one more time and while putting her hand on Martin's body and putting herself next to him, she looked at her father straight in the face, touching the tip of her nose on his nose, and seconds after that, she yelled to him, "Daddy!"

After saying that, Martin gave her a bit of a smile but didn't wake up. Disappointed that her father didn't responded back on the first call, Sara stared at him one more time and did the same thing again expect for this time, she added another 'Daddy!'

Again, Martin kept being that smiling person who certainly doesn't want to open his eyelids and see his little girl, Sara got mad at him again and to really wanting to make him wake up, Sara thought about something to do that for a minute or two and agreeing with that, Sara immediately got on top of him and shaking his whole body, she yelled to him, "Come on, Daddy! Wake up, Daddy! Wakie- Wakie!"

Doing that for the million time, Martin groaned when his daughter did that and opening his eyes and seeing his daughter's face in front of him with a huge smile on her face and saying to him, "Good Morning, Daddy!" After getting that from her, he stared at his giggling daughter and stared at her so closely and thinking why his daughter is on top of him right away, with a small smile on his face, Martin said to her, "Good Morning, Baby! Why are you on top of me at…." To see what time it is, Martin glanced at the alarm clock, stared at those orange digits, and then, he turned to his daughter who was waiting for more from his greeting, "Eight-fifteen on a Sunday morning!"

In return, Sara kissed the tip of his nose and said to him with a smile on her face while giggling, "Oh, Daddy. Didn't you know what day it is?" Confused, he answered her question by saying to her, "What? Sunday?" Hearing the wrong answer, Sara stared at her father's blue eyes with her brown eyes and said to her with the same smile on her face, "No, Daddy. Today is Daddy's Day! Happy Daddy Day, Daddy!"

Knowing all along that today is Father's Day but pretending that he doesn't know about it at all, with a slight grin on his face, Martin said to her, "Oh, I know about it now. Thanks, Sara." In return, Sara kissed her father's cheek and said to him while pulling away from him, "No problem, Daddy." After getting that kiss from his daughter, Martin sat up and revealing only his bare chest but wearing only his pants bottoms underneath his blanket, he smiled at Sara and said to her, "Now, what you got for me and I smelled coffee."

Wanting to give one of the many things she wants to give to her on that special day, Sara gave him one of her huge smiles with the two front teeth missing in the middle and said to her while pointing her finger at the tray on his bedside table, "Daddy, I made you some breakfast and a card for you. Hope that you'll like it."

Seeing his daughter's little finger pointing at the tray of a plate of brown French toast with syrup over them, a glass of orange juice, a banana, a mug of his coffee, and making it looked so nice, there was a small, glass vase with a daisy in it. After seeing that, Martin awed at the cute breakfast his daughter just made for him and putting his happy daughter around his arms, Martin kissed his daughter on the forehead, gave her a bear-hug, and said to her, "Oh, thank you, Baby for the breakfast and you want to have it with me?"

Hearing that her father wanted to share it with his daughter, Sara smiled a big one at him and said to her father, "Okay, Daddy. I'll do that with you and I think that is a good thing because I slaved over it for a long time, Daddy and I made a big mess in there!"

After hearing that from his daughter, Martin smiled at her again, gave her one more last hug and kiss, and seconds after that, he watched Sara crawled over to the right side of his body and with his little girl on his side, Martin lifted the tray off his bedside table , opened up it legs, and putted it between him and his daughter and together, they ate, drank, chat, had another round of kisses and hugs, and before leaving for Church at nine-thirty to make it for the ten o'clock service and clean off the mess in the kitchen, Martin read the card aloud to his daughter, literally the only girl in his life right now which said:

_Dear Daddy, _

_Happy Father's Day. I am hoping that today will be a lot of fun and I got more surprises for you today! Hope that you'll like that because I had worked so hard on them. I love you always and forever!_

_Sara_


	2. Your Daughter’s a Comedian!

**Chapter Two: Your Daughter's a Comedian!**

After having one pretty awful breakfast of badly-burned French toast and a matching badly-brewed cup of coffee, with the exception of the banana, the orange juice, and the cuddling Sara did to him when she saw Martin reading the card she made for him and a smile had appeared on his face, it wasn't that bad.

After the both of them were done with the breakfast, it was around fifteen minutes before nine and knowing that they have to get ready for church and leave at nine-thirty to make it at the ten o'clock service, helping her father with this, Sara got out of the bed, ran over to the door and opened it for Martin which right now, was wearing a t-shirt he grabbed off the floor and carried the tray out of his bedroom, through the hallway and living room and to the kitchen with Sara skipping behind him, being that same happy child he knew.

Once he got to the kitchen, Martin put the tray down on the kitchen table and looked around the kitchen while saying loudly, "Jesus Christ!" Around the kitchen was a big, giant mess! It looked like that every single electronic object in the room had been used many times and now broken. There were spills all over the counters and floor from syrup to coffee beans to orange juice and all over the room were bowls that looked like that it had batter inside of it and on the plates were badly-cooked pieces of bacon or uncooked maybe. In other words, it looked like that his daughter had been trying to make different types of breakfast for him, eventually had given up on all of it, and decided to make some French toast for him instead which is also a bad idea but hey, they shared a piece of fruit and a glass of orange juice together.

Seeing her Daddy's shocked face when he was looking around his kitchen, Sara walked to the front of him and looking up to him, with a smile on her cute face, she said to him, "See, Daddy? I made a big mess in here!" After looking around the room and knowing that he had to clean this up sooner or later, thinking that Sara was thinking that she might had made her special day with him had a pretty bad start with the making of his breakfast and wanting to tell his daughter that this wasn't her fault at all and she shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen without any help of him, Martin squatted down to her and said to her with a slight grin on his face, "Sara, come here!"

The moment she heard her father's voice telling her to come over to him, Sara did that and after she came to him, Martin put his hands on his only daughter's small shoulders and with the same smile on his face, he asked her, "Sara, do you think that you had a pretty bad start this morning?" Confused, she gave him a weird face and asked him, "What?" In return, Martin asked her if she think that she had ruined her father's breakfast.

In return, Sara just stared at him with those brown eyes of her into his blue ones and said to him, "No Daddy, I didn't." and before Martin can ask her why, Sara explained to him that she knew that the breakfast was awful but she decided to give it to him anyway because from knowing him, Martin can eat anything and even through that they ate the toast and knew that it tasted so awful and ended up sharing the banana and orange juice, she ended up enjoying it because she was with her father who loves very much and after saying that to him, she asked him a question.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Staring at his daughter's face, Martin said to her, "Yeah, Sara. What's it?" In return, Sara said to him, "Do I have to clean up the mess?" After hearing that from her, Martin just laughed at that and said to her, "No, Sara. You don't have to clean it up. Daddy will clean it up soon, fine with that?"

In return, Sara nodded back to him, telling that she's fine with that and wanting ask him another question, she said to him, "Daddy, I have one more question for you." Wanting to hear another question from her, Martin smiled at her again and said to her, "Yes, Sara. What's it, again?" With a big smile on her face, she asked him if she could help him clean up the mess. Ruffling her light brown hair and laughing again, Martin said back to her after a minute of laughing, "Sure, Sara. We could do it after Church…." Before Martin can ask her if she's fine with again, Sara told him to don't do it at that time because she got another surprise in line for him that she wants to give it to him after Church.

Wanting to know about it, Martin kissed her daughter's face and asked her, "Oooh, Baby. What's the surprise you got in stored for me?" Knowing that he got to wait for it later because he's becoming very impatient in front of her, Sara looked at her father's face again and putting her pointer finger on the tip of her father's nose, she said to him, "No, Daddy. I can't tell you that right now. It could ruin it but I got another question for you."

Putting a disappointed face in front of her and wanting to hear another question of Sara for the third time, Martin sighed in front of her and asked her, "What, Sara. What's it?" Swinging her body around and with a sweet smile on her face, Sara asked him, "Daddy, can I use your shampoo and conditioner again?" Knowing that Sara loves using his bottles of shampoo and conditioner ever since he don't know when?, Martin kissed his daughter's face again and said to her, "Sure."

**********

After giving her a bath and using his bottles of shampoo and conditioner in the process and watching her brushing her teeth, Martin got Sara into her little sundress and white sandals and in return, after Martin had clean himself up, Sara helped him picked out a tie which is a little routine she had for him every morning. The moment Martin was finally done with his tie; it was only five minutes before nine-thirty. Knowing that the both of them had to go to the Church right away to make to the ten o'clock service, at the door, Martin squatted down to his daughter who looked so cute in her little sundress, her wavy hair were pinned back by bobby pins with only a few strands were around her face, and carrying her little purse that Elena gave to Sara for her Birthday last March as a present, he asked her if she's all ready?

In return, spinning the skirt part of her dress around and around, Sara smiled to her and said to him, "Yeah, I'm ready for anything!" Wondering how he got this sweet, little girl of his?, Martin kissed her again and holding her hand, together, they walked out of their apartment, the building and onto the street, they walked to the Church where they meets Danny, Elena, and Sofie at.

An hour later, after sitting behind the pew where the Taylor family were sitting at and at there, Sara Fitzgerald was literally got all over her father's body, holding on to his body while watching everybody in front of them and digging her fingers very hard into Martin's skin which kind of hurts a lot!, and when Martin got out of his seat to walk over to the table with Danny and Elena to get his communion, behind him, Sara yelled to him, "Daddy, get me some crackers when you get there!" After hearing that from his daughter, people in the church were laughing their butts off including some priests and nuns and most of all, Danny Taylor who was laughing so loudly and punched Martin in the shoulder while saying to him, "Oh, Fitz. Don't worry about it. You got until next spring for Sara's first communion but that was really funny! Your daughter's a comedian!"

"_Yeah, whatever. My daughter's a comedian and shut up about it!" _thought Martin when he heard that from his friend and wondering why Sara decided to embarrassed him in Church instead of somewhere else and in reality, Martin gave Danny a face and walked past him to get his cracker and a sip of wine from the goblet before Sara or Danny can make fun of him some more and he asked God sometimes that is Sara Danny's daughter or his own because Danny and Sara likes to make fun of him a whole lot!

When the service was over and said their good-byes to Danny, Elena, and Sofie who was off doing their own version of Father's Day to Danny, the moment the Fitzgeralds got to the sidewalk; Sara quickly grabbed her father's hand and grabbed him to a different direction that wasn't the way to home. While being grabbed by his daughter, Martin was about to become out of breath and finally caught his breath in front of a pretty outdoor bistro, Martin looked at the bistro and then, to his daughter who was holding his hand and looking around for a hostess, Martin Fitzgerald looked at his daughter's face and asked her, "Sara, why are we here?"

Turning around to her father and telling him about her next surprise for him, with a smile on her face, Sara Fitzgerald answered his question by saying to him, "Daddy, we are having lunch! This is your second surprise!"


	3. The Bistro

**Chapter Three: The Bistro **

Staring at her father's face when she told him that they are having lunch at the bistro and in return, Martin just went quiet and was staring his daughter's face back, with her brown eyes, Sara asked him, "Daddy, are you okay?"

Shocked that he didn't know that his daughter could do such a thing like this since she was only six years old but before letting her being confused about it, Martin squatted down to her, rested his hands on her shoulders, looked at Sara's chocolate brown eyes, and with a smile on his face, he answered her question by saying to her, "Yes, Baby. I'm okay but honey, how did you do all of……"

Martin was about to asked her about how she did all of this when the girl he was talking to interrupted him and with a huge smile, she said to him, "I know about that, Daddy but I will tell you later." and quickly turned around and walked to the podium where a hostess with long black hair and her eyes staring at something on the surface of the podium to see if the bistro got a table ready for her and her father for Father's Day.

Very confused by this and wondering if Sara knows what she is about to go, Martin watched the little girl walking over to the podium, looked up to the hostess and with a loud voice, Sara said to the hostess, "Hi, you got a table for us ready?"

Hearing that loud voice, the hostess almost jumped from behind the podium and after quickly calming herself down, she began looking down to see whose voice it belongs to and saw a cute little girl with wavy, light brown hair, big, clear brown eyes, and wearing a slight smile on her face while wearing a little white sundress and holding her little purse. Being the hostess that she is, with a smile on her fair face, she said to the little girl, "Hi, there. Are you the one who told me that we got a table ready for you and someone else?"

In return, Sara nodded her head and said to the hostess with a big grin on her face, "Yeah, for me and my Daddy!" Looking up to see who her father is, she saw a five-eleven man with short brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a slight grin on his face while walking over to the little girl and holding her hand. She smiled at that and looking back down at the little girl, she jokily asked the little girl, "That's very sweet and I had to ask you something."

Looking up to the pretty hostess who looked like the next woman Sara wants her Daddy to date next if she could, with the same smile on her face, she said to the hostess, "What's it?"

With her gray eyes staring at her and a smile on her face, the hostess asked her if Sara is on a date with her father. While giggling when she heard that, Sara said to her, "Yeah, I am having a date with my father all day!"

Laughing in return, the hostess smiled at the little girl again and then, looking up at the little girl's father who was smiling also at the little girl and once she looked at him, the hostess went down to business and looking at the little girl again, she asked her to tell her their last name to see if they have a reservation here at the bistro.

It took a millisecond for Sara to think about it and then, with one of her big smiles, Sara said to the hostess, "Fitzgerald. Our last name's Fitzgerald." After hearing the last name, the hostess looked down at the large planner on top of the podium for the last name while saying, "Fitzgerald, Fitzgerald." before having a strange thought about that last name and looking at the little girl again, the hostess asked her, "Wait a minute. Are you that little Sara Fitzgerald that Samantha told me about? The little girl who's planning to have a lunch here with her father on Father's Day?"

Knowing what the woman in front of her was saying to her, Sara nodded back to with a smile on her face but for Martin, he was well, confused about it.

"_How did Sara did all of this? How did Sam know about it? Did everybody know about too? Oh God!" _thought Martin when he watched his daughter from where he was standing at looking at the hostess and asking the hostess again about their table. After finding their last name on the planner, the hostess looked down at Sara again and with a smile on her face, she said to the little girl, "Yeah, we got a table for you and your father and can you and your father come with me right now to your table?"

Smiling at the woman for helping them, Sara said to her, "Thank you!" and then, turning to her father who looked less confused about it and with a big smile on her face, Sara said to her father, "Come on, Daddy! Let go now!"

Not knowing what to do but he had to, Martin smiled at his little girl who had kept this a secret from him and right away, he hold Sara's hand again and together, with the hostess ahead of them, the two of them walked to their table and for Martin Fitzgerald, he doesn't know what will happen next.

**********

Their table was at a really nice place. Their table was up front with cobblestone flooring and set in a courtyard and the table had white linen table cover over it and it had a candles and a vase of flowers in the center. Plus there was a single rose at the table also and from the look of it, the bistro looked like a place where you could have a romantic date with someone you love. After having a minute of looking at their table, smiling at his daughter who sat down a chair, Martin was thinking if one of the surprises is to get him a date at the bistro that day, well, he had to do something about it.

Before that comes out of his mouth, Martin sat across his daughter and getting a menu from the hostess and before looking through it to see what the bistro had on the menu, the hostess stood in front of them and with a flashing smile on her face, she said to them, "Well, come look for a hostess named Erica if you two needed something." and then, seconds later, Sara smiled back at her and said to her, "We will. Thank you!"

Smiling at the little family again, Erica took one look at them and then, left and went back to the post to help out other people on this Father's Day. After seeing that woman walking away from their table, Sara looked down at her opened menu and said to her father, "What a nice woman, Daddy." "Yeah, she was." said Martin who was looking at his daughter one more time before looking at his own menu and scanning what was affordable when Sara said to him, "Mmm and Daddy, look for something you like but it had to be cheap because I don't have enough money!"

After hearing that from her, Martin scanned down at the menu and realized something. From what he knew about the little girl sitting across from him, Sara Fitzgerald can't afford any of the items on the menu, not even the drinks or appetizers or both. Hoping that Sara had saved up her $5 per week allowance for the past six months, Martin had decided to share an appetizer with his daughter, an entrée and a drink to himself, and in case that Martin wanted to pay for something for Sara, a dessert.

When he was done with that, a waiter came over to them and asked them, "Good afternoon, sir and m'am. Are you ready to order yet?" Looking at the menu and the waiter at the same time, Martin smiled at him, "Yes, we are ready. We'll have the Stone-Style Soft Pretzels, the Bruschetta BLT, and the cheesecake, please."

The waiter nodded to the man who had ordered those off the menu for him and seconds later, the waiter asked them again, "Okay, then and what the little girl wants?" Not knowing what his daughter wanted, Martin turned to Sara who was watching all of this and asked her, "Sara, baby. What you want from the menu?"

Looking at the menu, staring at her father and the waiter, and with a smile on her face, Sara answered the question by saying to it, "I want the Grilled Cheese Sandwich, please." Writing that down, the waiter asked her if that comes from the kids' menu. In return, Sara nodded to the waiter with her wavy hair bouncing on her shoulders, telling that exactly what she wanted.

After seeing the little girl's nod, the waiter gave her a slight smile and wanting to know what her father wants for a drink, the waiter asked him that. In return, Martin said to the waiter, "I will have the coke, please." The moment he heard that, the waiter wrote that down on his pad and after writing that down, the waiter looked down at the father and daughter and said to them, "Okay, I'll do that and the food will come to you the moment it is done." After saying that, the waiter walked away from them and gets the order in. After seeing the man walking away from the table, staring at her father's blue eyes and one of her cute smiles had appeared on her face, Sara Fitzgerald asked him, "Daddy, are you happy about the surprise?"

Smiling at his daughter again for something time, he told her yeah and in return, Sara smiled at him and right away, they talked about a couple of things before their drinks and the pretzels came to them from the waiter.

After an half an hour of talking, eating their meals, and for Martin, kissing his daughter a couple of times before Sara went all giggling and said to everybody in the whole bistro including Martin, "Daddy, please stop!" and in return, Martin got a little confused and said to his daughter, "What? I thought that you loves my kisses!" The moment Sara told him that she does like his kisses but not in front of everybody, Martin was starting that Sara is developing that horrible disease of 'not wanting to have embarrassing kisses and hugs in front of everybody from her father' a little bit too early when Erica came over to them and asked them, "Did the two of you have a nice lunch together?"

With a smile on her face, Sara said to Erica, "Yeah, me and Daddy were having a great time until he gave too many kisses and embarrassed me in front of everybody!" After hearing that from the little girl, Erica turned to Martin and gave him a 'you did what?' face. The moment he saw that face, Martin shrugged his shoulders and looked at Erica's face and said to her, "Hey, don't look at me like that. I didn't know that Sara was starting to develop the 'not wanting to have embarrassing kisses and hugs in front of everybody from her father' a little bit too early!"

Seconds after hearing that, Erica stared at him for a whole minute and then, smiled at him before hearing from the little girl sitting across from her father, "Daddy, I got to pee!"

After hearing that from her and before Martin can figured out what to do, Erica spoke up to them and said to Sara, "Hey, Sara. Want to bring you to the restroom if it's okay with your father?" The moment she heard that, Sara Fitzgerald turned to her father and gave him a 'can I?' face. Seconds after seeing that face, Martin smiled at his daughter and said to her, "Fine, you can do that."

The moment she heard that from her father, Sara gave him a little yay and watching her getting out of her seat, holding Erica's hand, and heading to the restroom, suddenly being in a 'wanting to start looking into her purse' mood for the fifth time that month, Martin grabbed the purse and halfway from doing the zipper, Martin's cell phone rang in the pocket of his suit jacket.

After grabbing it from the pocket and staring at the number to see who was calling him, Martin rested the phone on his shoulder and to his ear and with his hands on the zipper of the purse and opening it up, "Hey, Danny. How Father's Day going?"

"Hey, Fitz. It's going very well here in the Taylor household. We just had lunch and Elena and Sofie gave me some pretty nice stuff. How's yours with Sara?" Putting his hand in the purse after the zipper was completely unzipped and founding her wallet, Martin grabbed the wallet out of the purse and began to looked through it for how much Sara got in there, he said to his friend, "The same thing expect there was a surprise lunch in mine, got Sara embarrassed by me by me giving her too much hugs and kisses, and right now, Sara went to the restroom with the hostess which leads to something else I want to tell you."

"You are becoming an awful father to that little girl, Martin Fitzgerald. Someone could adopt her instead like the person you are talking to!" said Danny. "You wanted to do that for a year and a half and it's not happening." "Hey, you will never know and sure, what's it?" asked Danny. In return, Martin asked him if he knows that Sam also got into this mess. "What? Oh, that." "What? You knew about it too! Who else knew about it?" asked Martin who becoming confused about this and a minute later, Martin asked Danny, "Come, on. Danny, tell me! Who else knew about this?"

It took a minute for Danny to think about this until he said to his friend, "Well, beside Sam, I knew about it. Elena knew about it. Viv knew about it and I think that Jack knew about it also." "Jack knew about this?" asked Martin who felt like that someone had punched him in the stomach or something like that. "Yup and it was so cute, Martin. While you were out of the building, Sara had begged us for some money and when we asked her about it, she told us about the bistro she wanted to take you for Father's Day and she doesn't have enough money for it and so, we gave her some money and asked Sam for her help for the reservation."

"That could explain a lot. When, Erica the hostess was looking for our reservation in her planner, she asked Sara if she is the same little Sara Fitzgerald that Samantha told me about? The little girl who's planning to have a lunch here with her father on Father's Day? Erica probably knew the same Sam that we knew for years now." After hearing that from his friend, Danny was about to ask him about this Erica but stopped because he knew that his friend had something else in mind and instead of that, he let Martin do the talking, letting Martin saying to him while surprised and looking through the cash inside Sara's wallet, "How much did you gave Sara?"

"Oh, you founded the money. You horrible father! I'm calling Child Services right now." said Danny who was overreacting about this a little too much. "No, you can't! Their offices won't be open until tomorrow and again, how much cash did you give my daughter?" Again, Danny told him that you'll never know and for the money question, he said to Martin, "I don't know. Maybe twenty bucks from the each of us. How much did you founded there?"

To do that, Martin looked though the wallet, founded $110 in there, and then, answered Danny's question by saying, "$110!" "See, Sara either had stolen $10 from your wallet, save up $10, or ask Jack for that." said Danny. "Probably." said Martin and before he could ask Danny any more questions, in the background, he could heard his daughter's voice, saying loudly to him, "Daddy, why are you looking through my purse, _again_?"


	4. Dad, Would You Care to Explain It to Me?

**Chapter Four: Dad, Would You Care to Explain It to Me?**

Knowing that he was caught red-handed by the owner of the little pink purse he was holding in his hands, Martin thought to himself while looking down at the purse, _"Shit! Crap!"_

Seeing that her father was still holding her purse where she kept her happiness in there including her third of the many surprises she want to give to him that day, her lollipop and pack of bubble gum, and her wallet full of the money who she begged everybody that her father works with that one day that Martin had to get out of the building for, Sara Fitzgerald was starting to think that Daddy founded the third present and the money in her purse and was mad at him for it because he just ruined everything but wanting to know if this was true or not, Sara had to get it out of him by doing one thing.

Letting go of Erica's hand who headed back to the podium to greet other customers after letting the sweet little girl's hand slipped away from hers and not wanting to be caught in this father-daughter interrogation, Sara sat back down on her chair the moment Martin finally zipped the purse up, putted it back on Sara's side, crossed his arms on the table, and gave the most boyish grin he could give her. In return, Sara gives him one small glimpse of a smile and immediately went down to business by closely looking at his face with her brown eyes and furiously asked him, "Daddy? Tell me. I know that my purse's pretty and it looks so cute on me but Daddy, really? Why are you looking through my purse for the fifth time this month? And don't try to lie at me! This is your last straw before I can ask Uncle Danny to be my Daddy instead of you because you are about to get the 'Bad Daddy' award."

Thinking that Sara could be a great FBI agent from seeing the way she was asking him those questions with that furious tone of her voice and staring at him with those clear, chocolate brown eyes of the little girl, Martin was starting to think that Sara was trying to interrogate him and trying to get the truth of his mouth. Martin wanted to not play along with this and just tell her some simple white lies but couldn't because today is Father's Day, Sara want to spend it with her father which is him actually, and she want a perfect one, not an one with moments of lies and distrust. That could really hurt her and Martin doesn't want his daughter to be upset over this and want to see the little girl being normally happy, Martin Fitzgerald looked at his daughter's full of curiosity eyes and told her the truth.

"Yes, Sara. I did look your purse but it wasn't what you thought it was." After hearing that, Sara looked at her father's blue eyes again and asked him, "So, what is it, Daddy?" The moment he saw those clear brown eyes of the little child, an unsure grin appeared on his face, thinking that Sara will or will not hate him because of it, Martin answered her question by saying to her, "Sara, didn't you know that this bistro is a really expensive place?" Second later, Sara grabbed a notepad and a pencil out of her purse and wrote down some notes from what her father was saying to her and while writing, she nodded to him.

Thinking that Sara Fitzgerald could be a Federal agent earlier than he thought after seeing that nod of hers, Martin stared at her for a few seconds and then, said to her, "So, you know about that. Well, I was looking through your purse while you were at the restroom with Erica to get your wallet to see you got enough money to pay for all of this!", referring to the plates of food and glasses of drinks on their table.

Moments after hearing that, Sara looked up to him, stared at him one more time, and asked him like a good interrogator, "How long you were looking through my wallet while I was at the restroom, Agent Fitzgerald?"

Martin smirked at his daughter when she used 'Agent Fitzgerald' at the end of the question like he was getting interrogated by Van Doren and Olcyzk but from the way Sara looked up to him from her notepad when he smirked at her, gave him that look, and went back to her notes, Martin Fitzgerald knew that Sara wants the truth and nothing but the truth and right away, Martin said to her, "I don't know, Ms. Fitzgerald. I was digging into your purse for only a minute until your Uncle Danny called me, we talked about things, and that moment, I founded $110 in your wallet and asked Danny about it and he told me everything about the planning of the lunch and you begging them for cash and did you or didn't you stolen ten dollars from my wallet, saved up them from your allowance, and ask Uncle Jack for them?"

Shocked from what her father just told her, Sara abandoned the notepad and pencil in front of her and asked him loudly enough for only the two of them, "I did what, Daddy? You told me that I did what?" Again, without a beat, Martin told her about all of those things he just told Sara before and after hearing them for the second time, Sara quickly understood what her father was saying to her and right away, Sara looked at Martin for the many time that day and seconds later, one of those cute smiles of Sara Elizabeth Fitzgerald had appeared on her face when she said to him, "Okay, Daddy!"

Confused now, Martin looked at his little girl closely liked she's sick or something and asked her, "Really? That's it? No more hard-core interrogating from my daughter? Didn't you just given up me?" Without a beat and while putting her things away in her purse that well, caused this to happen, Sara turned to him, looked at him, and said to him before heading off to something else, "Yes, Daddy. Those are it and look! Our cheesecake's here!", referring to the tray full of two plates of pieces of yummy-looking cheesecake with whipped cream and pieces of shaved chocolate on the whipped cream coming to their table.

From where he was sitting, Martin Fitzgerald saw that and smiled at that but the biggest smile up to date was when he turned to his daughter whose clear brown eyes just went clearer and drool had appeared on his daughter's jaw, Martin was proud to be the father of this little, beautiful, smart, funny yet tough as nails, brown-haired, brown-eyed little girl who loves food as much as he is and was thinking to himself, "_This girl in front of me will going to be one of the best FBI agents the agency will ever have!"_


	5. The Bill

**Chapter Five: The Bill**

After sharing ten minutes together of eating those delicious slices of cheesecake and finished them off with what left over of their drinks, another surprise had occurred.

When Martin finally got the check and looked through it, there was a little unsure look on his face when he saw the cost but Martin knew that he doesn't have to pay for it. His daughter could do it since during the dessert, Sara saw the waiter coming back to them with a small black leather booklet containing their bill for the food and drinks and right away, Sara turned to her father who also saw this and wanting to tell him that she got this for at least today, she stared at Martin's eyes again with her brown eyes and with a sweet smile, she said to him loudly, "Daddy, let me pay for it! You can pay the rest of our meals out together after this until I turn old and you'll be happy for me for not being there to make you worry about me too much for a _little while_!"

The moment he got that from Sara, people around their table chuckled under their breath when they heard that from the little girl and knowing that he got the next twelve years to go for this to happen many times and those twelve will be very long, Martin just did nothing but chuckled under his breath, smiled at his little girl who loves to make fun of him in public, and wiped the remaining of the whipped cream off his daughter's jaw with his napkin until the waiter with the bill comes over to them and makes them pay the bill.

Seconds after seeing her father's eyes scanning down the bill and an unsure look had appeared on his face, Sara Fitzgerald stared at that unsure face and from her chair, she asked Martin with a smile on her face, "Daddy, can I see the bill, please? And don't do it again, I saw that look on your face when you saw a high bill that you had to pay."

Knowing again that Sara wants to help out again and she really wants to pay for it _this _time, with a grin in return and giving the opened bill over to Sara for her to see, Martin said to his daughter, "Sure, Baby! You can see it and it's the number at the bottom with the big red circle around it. See it, Sara?" pointing his finger at the total.

Seeing it, Sara looked down at the number her father was referring and said to him with a big smile on her face, "Yeah, Daddy. I saw it and I had enough money for it! Daddy, don't do anything to stop me!" Not wanting to do anything including paying for the lunch, Martin just shrugged his shoulders and said to Sara with a slight smile on his face and his blue eyes staring at her, "Don't worry, Sara. I won't do a single thing for _now_."

Hearing that, Sara laughed at that while digging into her purse, got her wallet out, unsnapped the metal button of the little pink plastic wallet, and let all of the paper bills fall out of the side of the wallet onto the wallet and at the end, Sara gave Martin one of her looks that read, "Daddy, you can help me on this one! I can't count that well!" In return, Martin smiled at her and whispered to Sara, "Sure." and went to help her with the counting of how much money to pay for the meals.

**********

After spending another few minutes of counting the bills on the table and finding the right amount to pay for the meals, drinks, and the tips, Sara Fitzgerald finally paid for the whole lunch and wanting to the next place she wants to go with her father but wanting to give something to Martin for being a hard but sweet man to her during the lunch, Sara founded something, swiped it off the table they were sitting that, and gave her father a single red rose while saying to him with a sweet smile on her face, "Here, Daddy!"

Suddenly feeling like a woman right now, Martin stared at Sara, wondering why the hell Sara wants to give a rose to him right now with strangers staring at them while being away from their lunches, probably thinking that this is one of a heck of a Father's Day sighting they had ever seen but right away, the ends of his lips had curled up, his blue eyes sparkled, and said back to his daughter while squatted down to her, "Thanks, Baby." and received the rose from the little girl that he raised since she was little over four and three-quarters years old. In return, Sara smiled at her father, who was sniffing the rose, and kissed him on the cheek and watched it blushed a soft pink color and right away, she said to him, "And come on, Daddy. Let it go and it's time to leave!"

The moment he was done sniffing, he heard the same people who was laughing at the moment when Sara gave him the rose in his hand and smiled at them, thanking them for not letting think that he was not totally embarrassed by this but he's really happy about this anyway because he just had a great lunch with his daughter and wondering about the next place that Sara wants to go to but to do that, Martin grabbed Sara's hand and together, they said their good-byes to Erica and left for the next place on Sara's list of surprises.


	6. The Playground

**Chapter Six: The Playground**

The place that was also known as Sara's third surprise for Martin was a very familiar place. In fact that this is where Martin and Sara basically goes to every time they gets which mostly after-school and weekends. It had swing sets, slides, sandboxes, monkey bars, and it was the place where the Fitzgeralds knew most of the parents and children. Finally, you put them all together and what did you get? That's right. A playground.

When Sara leds her father's hand into the playground and stopped in front of it, an out of breath Martin also stopped and finally got his breath going, wondering why his daughter had stopped in front of the playground where the both of them goes to basically every day?, Martin walked to the front of the little girl, stared at her which to him, mixture of a worried and a 'what the heck are you doing?' face, and after seeing that face, Martin squatted down to her, put his hands on her little shoulders, and asked her with his blue eyes and a grin, "Sara, sweetie. Are you worrying about something? Are you okay about it? Did I do something very stupid?"

After hearing those questions from her father, Sara watched Martin staring at her and she stared back for a few minutes before Martin's face became all-worrying. The moment she saw that face, Sara decided to show him something before Martin decided that's time to go home or something which is really going to ruins the surprise and before her father can do that, Sara answered her father's questions and pointing her little pointer finger out to a little section of the playground by saying to him, "Daddy! Look! That's your third surprise!"

Looking at the spot where Sara was pointed at and looking at it for a full minute, a boyish grin had appeared on his face. His third surprise was a single swing with red balloon attached to it chain with it ribbon, telling that this swing had been reserved for Martin Fitzgerald and his daughter who was full-on giggling and smiling right now.

Hearing his daughter's giggles, Martin put his arms around his daughter's body to give her a bear hug and some wet kisses on her face while saying to her, "Aww! Sara, you reserved a swing for us and I had to ask you again, who helped you out with this one?"

Being in her father's arms, Sara giggled some more and with a big smile on her face, she said to him, "Daddy, Emily and her Mommy helped me out on this one and they are right behind you!", referring to Sara's best friend, Emily Roberts and her mother, Julia.

Hearing that from Sara, Martin turned around and saw a little blonde-haired girl holding her hand into the adult version of the little blonde-haired girl's hand and after waving at them for helping Sara with all of this, Emily and Julia waved at them and Julia said to him, "Good Afternoon, Martin. How's Father's Day going on for the two of them?"

After getting a 'Hi, Mr. Fitzgerald!' from Emily, Martin stood, hold his daughter's hand and said to Julia, "It's going well. Sara made me some breakfast and a nice card, went to Church with her and a couple of friends of mine, had lunch with my daughter, and at the end, she gave me a rose." and hold out the single-stemmed red rose to show it to Julia and Emily.

Seconds of oohing and aahing later, wanting to talk some more but can't because Sara just tugged his suit jacket to tell him that they better get to the swing before anybody else goes to it, Martin shushed her and seeing her getting mad and crossing her arms at him for shushing his own daughter, Martin kissed her on the forehead and then, turned to Julia and Emily and with a smile on his face, he said to them, "Sorry about this but we better get the swing because Sara was getting a little impatient over here."

After hearing that, Julia stared at the both of them and said back to them with a smile on her fair face, "You knows how little girls are to their spot on the playground like Emily here." who was like Sara, becoming impatient because someone's about to steal her turn on the monkey bars and wants to go there right away to do something to that kid. Telling her mother that they better get going also by tugging her mother's hand, Julia felt it and a little pain had appeared on her face when she said to Martin before leaving Emily off on her own, "Looks like one! See you soon, Martin and have a great Father's Day!"

Martin watched them walked away from them and said to their backs, "Yeah, see you soon." and seconds later, Sara was getting way too impatient and while tugging her father's hand again, Sara yelled to him, "Daddy!! Let go before somebody else take it!!" In return, Martin gave his daughter such a look that Sara stopped being impatient, stopped tugging his hand, and became that sweet, good girl of his who likes to hold his hand and when he saw that, Martin smiled at his daughter one more time and said to her, "Good, then."

Seconds after that incident, Martin holds Sara's hand and together, they walked to the swing and sitting his daughter down on the swing and getting behind her and pushed her a few times before Sara turned to him and with a sweet smile on her face, she asked him, "Daddy? Can I ask you something?"

Stopped pushing his daughter's swing and now putting his hands on the chains, with a grin on his face, Martin answered his daughter's question by saying, "Yeah, Baby. What's it?" With the same smile on her face, Sara asked her father if he wants to be on the swings with her and tries to push the both of them off the ground because it seems so fun and they hadn't did that for a while now!

This doesn't took that long to think about it and accepts it because seconds after that, Martin told her sure and asked her to get out of the swing for him to get on and then, put her on his lap and with a smiling and giggling little girl on his lap, Martin pushed the both of them off the ground at one-shot and while in the air, Sara yelled to him and random people in the playground, "WE'RE FLYING!!!! AND DADDY'S GOING TO KILL US!!!!"

Hearing that from his daughter, Martin was laughing on the outside but in the inside, Martin Fitzgerald was wondering if tonight will be a good night to tell about the good news for him, her, and their future together because it will changes all.


	7. Martin’s Surprise to Sara

**Chapter Seven: Martin's Surprise to Sara**

After spending some time being on the swings with his daughter, Martin knew that was time to go home for the day. To see what time it is, Martin checked his watch on his wrist to do that and in return, the clock told him that the time was only five minutes after four-thirty. Knowing that he and Sara had to go home now and he had to tell the happy girl on his lap that, Martin kissed the top of Sara's head and said to her, "Sara, we had to go home now!"

Seconds after hearing that, Sara Fitzgerald turned to her father and while giving him those brown puppy eyes that she mastered very well, she begged him by saying, "No, Daddy! Can we stay a little longer?" Martin saw those puppy eyes that Sara became a master at by literally giving him those every single day and took a minute to think about it until he looked at his daughter's eyes and told her that the answer was no.

Disappointed from what she heard, Sara still had the puppy eyes again on her face and while staring at him with her brown eyes, she begged him harder by asking Martin, "Why, Daddy? Why?" Martin saw those big brown eyes again and to tell her the truth why they had to leave the playground, Martin looked into the brown irises for the third time in three minutes and said to her, "I know that you love the playground, Sweetie and I do too and it's only summer but we had to go because I had to cook us some dinner and I got a present for you at home that I want to give you right away."

Sara's brown eyes went big and had little gold flecks in them when she heard the word, 'present' and asked her father with those eyes and a big smile on her face, "Daddy, you got me a present! What's it? Is a pony?"

Martin laughed when Sara asked him if he gave her a pony and knowing that she will be sad because a pony isn't the present that he's giving but not for any longer, Martin put his arms around Sara and while Sara was staring at him and asking him, "Daddy, what's it, then? Is a kitty?" From hearing that, all that Martin could say to her is: "We'll see, Sara. We'll see." After getting that from her Daddy, Sara looked at him again and asked him if they can get some ice cream at the store because she ate the last one yesterday and she's hungry for ice cream again.

In return, Martin hugged his daughter one more time and kissed her on the forehead once more and said to her again, "We'll see, Sara. We'll see." In return, Sara gave him a weird face and asked him, "Daddy, is that your favorite saying right now because you kept saying that a lot!" Also, in return, Martin told her that he thinks so.

**********

After hearing Sara saying her byes to Emily and her mother, her other friend at the playground, Jane Nichols and her family, the swing set, and to one boy at the playground who she said to him, "Bye, Ass! See you soon!" who Martin thinks that the boy's name is Liam while staring at Liam or Ass which Sara calls him by and in return, Liam stared at him and the little girl who just called him an ass and gave Martin a 'you better stop what your daughter's calling me' face. In return, Martin gave him a hard 'we'll see' look on his face and after Liam saw that face and ran away from them, Sara tugged his hand and said to him, "Come on, Daddy! Let go!" Right away, without thinking, Martin lifted his daughter up into his arms and while carrying a giggling and smiling little girl in his arms who is giving some kisses on the cheeks, Martin Fitzgerald walked to the corner store to get a box of popsicles and a carton of ice cream and then, home.

When they got home, they made some pizza together and while the pizza was turning a nice golden brown color inside the oven, Martin and Sara played a couple of games of Connect Four and Sara was kicking Martin's butt! "Yay! I won! In your face, Daddy!" said Sara who just won her fifth game in a row and was doing the world's most weirdest victory dance that Martin ever saw in his whole life and while seeing that dance that his daughter was doing right now, Martin Fitzgerald knew that he had to bring his daughter down and was thinking of a plan to do that until Sara yelled to him, "Daddy, yummy pizza is done! Yummy pizza is done!" After hearing that and watching his daughter running to the kitchen to see the results of the pizza, Martin said to himself, _"Well, I had to think about that later, then."_ And then, aloud, "And Sara Fitzgerald, step away from the stove!" referring to the little child whose hand was on the handle.

After having pizza and the ice cream together and while cleaning the dishes and glasses, Sara asked her father if they can watch a movie together. While putting a glass in the dishwasher, Martin smiled at her and told her sure and she can pick any movie she wants while he's trying to finish up the dishes. Sara gave him another yay and ran back to the living room to pick out any movie she wants. After seeing her running off, Martin smiled at that moment and went back to his dishwashing and when he was done, Martin went back to the living room and expecting a Disney movie DVD in Sara's hands, instead of that, he saw a movie full of courage and action and Mel Gibson and rated 'R'. Sara wanted a little _Braveheart_. Martin got a little someone who wants to come into his bedroom and tries to sleep with him tonight after having nightmares.

Eventually, the both of them tried to watch the movie but Sara got bored by it and almost fell asleep in the middle of the movie. After seeing her doing that, Martin knew that it was time to go to bed but was starting to think if can't he give Sara her present tonight or tomorrow when Sara will be wide awake. _"Probably tonight."_ thought by Martin when he watched Sara's eyes being wide open and asked him, "Daddy, are you giving me the present you told me about at the playground tonight?"

In return, Martin kissed his daughter on the forehead and said to her with a grin on his face, "Tonight." and gave her another kiss on the forehead when he said to her, "After I put you into bed, okay with that?" In return, Sara nodded to her Daddy again and after seeing that, Martin kissed her again and lifted her up and brought her into Sara's bedroom to get herself ready for bed.

After putting her into her pajamas, onto her bed, put himself onto the bed, put the blanket over them and read her a bedtime story, Sara placed her head under her father's chin who was pretty worn-out himself and noticing that he got no present, Sara looked up to him with her brown eyes and asked him, "Daddy?"

Placing his chin under Sara's head, Martin asked his daughter, "Yeah, Baby. What's it?" In return, Sara looked into her father's blue eyes and asked him with a slight smile, "Daddy, what about my present from you? What's it? And why it's not here?"

Hearing that Sara was asking him about the present he told her about at the playground and wanting to know about it right away, Martin decided to tell her about it before she falls asleep and by doing that, Martin looked down at her and said to him with a grin on his face, "Sara, you know that you wanted a baby brother or sister for a long time and begged me to get you one of those but I told you that I will do it when the moment was right and well,….." "Well, what?" asked Sara who was wondering about this. After hearing that question, Martin looked at his daughter's brown eyes and with a boyish grin on his face, he answered her question by saying to her, "Well, Sara. I think that the moment right now is the right time for us to have a new addition to the family."

Her big brown eyes had appeared on her face again when she founded out what was going on and immediately asked her father, "Daddy, are you telling that I am going to have a baby brother or a baby sister?" In return, Martin nodded to her and after seeing that, Sara immediately jumped on him and gave Martin one of the biggest hugs Sara Elizabeth Fitzgerald ever gave him. She hugged for a whole minute until she realized something about this. To do what she just realized, Sara looked at her father's blue eyes again and asked him, "Daddy, who will be carrying the baby? Or will it be adopted just like me?"

Having that prepared, Martin kissed his daughter's forehead and said to her with the same grin on his face, "Sara, someone called a surrogate will be carrying the baby for us." "Who's the surrogate, Daddy?" asked Sara. With a smile on his face, Martin told Sara that the surrogate will be an old friend of his from all the way from Seattle. "That's a pretty long way from here, Daddy and you meant old, do you meant your age?" asked Sara who was staring at her father's blue eyes and holding her teddy bear at the same time. Martin saw that and nodded to her, telling her that all of those were true about his friend.

After seeing that nod of her father's, Sara asked him about the surrogate's name, is she a FBI agent like him, and when she's coming here. For those questions, Martin answered them by saying to her that his friend's name is Madeleine Baker but everybody calls her Maddie, she's a FBI agent like him, and Maddie will comes here tomorrow to get things ready for the baby from Washington, DC.

Sara got confused by one of them and asked her father, "Daddy, what do you meant by Washington, DC? Didn't you told me that she came from Seattle? What's wrong with you?" and pretended to smack her father's head with her free hand. Martin pretended that he was hurt and making some pain sounds and then, he explained to his daughter that after Daddy moved from Seattle to New York, Maddie also moved to Washington, DC to work for a special team there for a couple of years until she saw him again.

Seconds after hearing that story, Sara stared at him and asked him if the both of them saw each at work after what, seven years. In return, Martin nodded to her and said to her, "Yeah, Sara. She came up here with her team for a case, I saw her in the elevator, she was with her boss, we started talking and ignoring her boss, her boss told us that they better get going; Maddie asked me if I wanted to have some drinks with her at her hotel and I told yes. After she left with her boss, I got back to work and was so happy about it that I made such a weird face that day that I actually scared your Uncle Danny. That was about three months ago."

"Did you made a baby there?" asked Sara. Martin got confused and asked her, "What? Where? At the elevator or the hotel?" Sara gave him a weird look on her face and said to him, "Eww! At the hotel room, Daddy!" Martin stared at his daughter when she told him that and told her that from what he knew, he and Maddie didn't made a baby there but he told Maddie about his baby situation with Sara and was into it that Martin actually asked Maddie to be the mother of his baby. In return, Maddie gave him such a weird face that she left the hotel bar and that was the last time he actually saw her because she got freaked out about it but the next morning, Maddie called him and told him that she felt so sorry of what she did to him the night before and told him that she wants to carry his baby for him. Plus, he got the call at work and that weird look on his face had appeared on his face and ended up scaring Danny again and Danny asked him, "Geez, Martin. Didn't you know that your happy face actually scare the crap out of people?"

Sara laughed when Martin mimicked Danny's voice at the last sentence that came out of his mouth and then, said to her father, "Daddy, that's funny but Daddy, the way you asked Maddie to be the mother of his baby wasn't that romantic at all." In return, Martin told his daughter that he knows but that was not the point for his daughter. "What was the point for me, Daddy?" asked Sara.

After hearing that question, Martin kissed her forehead and said to her, "Sara, the point is that are you happy that you are having a baby brother or sister because if you don't, I could tell Maddie…." "Daddy, don't do it. I am happy that I am having a new brother or sister as long it is a girl because you know that I don't like boys!" said Sara with a big smile on her face.

Giving her one last kiss before falling asleep, Martin said to her, "That course, you do. Good-night, Sara." In return, Sara said to him, "Good-night, Daddy." and together, the both of them fell asleep on the bed, together.

**Epilogue** **coming up!!**


	8. Epilogue: Fitz, This is a Life or Death

**Epilogue: Fitz, This is a Life or Death Situation Here!**

Martin Fitzgerald is finally seeing the mother of his future child after not seeing her for three months. After founding himself sleeping in his daughter's bed with Sara right beside him, he kept himself busy by getting him and Sara ready to go to the next place they had to go and after they were done with their breakfast, Martin put Sara in her car seat and after he sat down on the driver's seat, Martin drove him and his daughter over to Long Island where Roger and Allison Toland and Jamie and Ava lives at to drop Sara at the Tolands' house for Jamie and Allison to watch for the day until he comes back and get his daughter until the day when Sara suppose to go to day camp arrives.

After dropping off his little girl, headed over to the Federal Plaza, and got inside the building, Martin became a nervous wreck because a few hours from now, Martin had to meet Maddie Baker for lunch to talk about their future child and how it will going to change everything. He was so nervous about that he didn't really worked on the case he and his teammates got from Jack that morning and was so deep into his non-work, Danny had to throw little paper balls at him to get his attention and when he finally got his friend's attention, Martin turned around to him from his chair and asked Danny in a very pissed tone in his voice, "What?"

The moment he got that 'What?' from his friend, Danny Taylor walked over to Martin's desk, sat down on it, stared at his friend's face, and answered Martin's one word question by saying to him in a calm voice, "Martin, I think that if this keeps going and going, I think that you'll be going to die from your nervousness disease and you'll never meet your future child."

Martin stared weirdly at his friend who was telling him this and asked him, "Danny, what are you talking?" In return, Danny continued staring at his friend's face and said to him with the same calm voice, "Martin Fitzgerald, I am saving your life right now because I know from the way you are acting right now, you could really hurt yourself and if that happens, you'll never know what will going to happen. Maddie might be not carrying your child because you suddenly became a nervous ass of a man and Sara, well, your nightmare of me taking care of your daughter is about to become true and….."

Realizing that Danny's trying to stop him being nervous about this by scaring him off with the tale of what will happen to Maddie and Sara if he dies from his nervousness disease, Martin wanted to tell Danny to shut the fuck off about it but he couldn't because Martin knew that he had to stop being nervous about it and had to try to move on and start the next part of his life that will begin that day which is meeting Maddie Baker for lunch to get ready for the future newborn they'll be having.

To do that, Martin turned to his friend who was about to continued talking about that what will happen to the two girls in his life if he dies from his bull-shit of a disease and yelled to him with slight grin on his face, "Danny, shut up about it!"

Seconds after getting that, Danny gave him a face while saying to him with a pissed off tone in his voice, "Fitz, this is a life or death situation here! If you don't listen to a crap I am saying to you, I will….."

When Danny was about to tell Martin that he'll kick his ass in front of everyone in the whole unit at the end of the threat, Martin stopped him by saying to him and calming Danny down at the same time, "Danny, I know! But you're right about this. If I continued being that nervous wreck, bad things will happen and I don't want those things to come true like my daughter becoming yours."

After getting that from Martin, Danny crossed his arms and said to him, "Geez, Martin. Why you had to say it like that? Sara still going to keep your last name for crying out loud!" The moment he got that from Danny, Martin crossed his arms and said to Danny, "I am not talking about that, Danny. I am telling you that I am not becoming that man and am going to meet Maddie for lunch later to talk about the child who's about to become your godchild."

Danny was in awe when he heard that he will be the godfather of Martin's future child and said to his friend while having the same awe look on his face, "Martin that was very sweet of you. Just another child that I am planning to get after telling Child Services that you are a bad father to your child." In return, Martin gave Danny the face when Danny tells him about Danny getting Martin's child and said to him while shaking his head, "Now, I am wishing that I hadn't told you that. I want to see if Jack's available for the godfather role." and was about to leave.

Wanting to tell Martin that he was just kidding and want to be the godfather to Martin's future child and to tell him something else, the moment Martin was about to leave the office, Danny ran over to him and yelled to him, "Martin, STOP!" After hearing that, Martin turned around in the hallway and said to him with a grin on his face that either saying to Danny, 'Yes, Danny?' or a very hard 'What, Danny?', "What is it, Danny?"

"Martin, don't let Jack be the godfather of your child because I was just kidding about me being well that and from now on, I will not do that or something like that." said Danny who really want to be the godfather of the little baby Fitzgerald who will come to this world in nine months. After hearing that, Martin smiled at him and said to him, "Fine, then. I was just kidding about wanting to see if Jack's available for the godfather role."

Danny smiled at his friend for telling him that and while walking back to the office while patting his friend's back with his hand, Danny said to Martin who was also smiling at him, "I am proud of you for that but I had to ask you something about your baby-making with Maddie Baker."

Thinking that Danny want to tell him to name the child after Danny, Martin stopped and stared at him while giving him a slight grin on his face and saying to him, "Yes, Danny. What's it?"

Seconds after hearing that question from his friend, Danny looked at his friend's grin on his face and asked him, "Martin, do you want me to cover for you from Jack and the girls while you are having lunch with the mother of your future child?" Martin Fitzgerald grinned at Danny Taylor again and said to him while doing that, "Sure."

That was about two hours ago and when Martin walked into the café where he's meeting Maddie at for lunch, he began looking for her while wearing the outfit that Sara picked out for him that morning containing of a beige suit with a white dress shirt and a light blue and silver striped silk tie that Sara told him that it matched his blue eyes under the suit.

While looking for a five-six woman with shoulder-length, chestnut brown hair with waves framing her face, big dark brown eyes, a beautiful smile and a New Orleans drawl, Martin Fitzgerald was wondering again if this is a bad idea and wanted to walk out of the café and never see Madeleine Vivienne Baker again but he can't because he will break his Sara's heart and that girl will be so sad about it and she will hate him for a long time because of it and not to do that, Martin had to do this for his daughter no matter what because he told his daughter that he can and that'll come true for him and Sara because at that moment, he heard that New Orleans drawl in the background, saying to him, "Martin Fitzgerald, over here!"

After searching for that voice, Martin finally founded Maddie, sitting at a table across from him, smiling at him with her brown eyes and that smile of hers with a menu on the end of the round table and a glass of iced tea in front of her and the moment he saw the mother of his child, Martin gave her a boyish grin on his face when he walked over to the round table and said to her, "Hey." and kissed her on the cheek, thanking her for coming here to change his and his daughter's lives.

**The End**

**A/N: I know! Not enough info about Maddie but don't worry about it! A sequel to this will be coming soon, probably at the end of July or right now, for a couple of days until July 1****st**** when I will be working non-stop at a blueberry farm in New Jersey and might not get a laptop to use when I get home from working too much in the sun! I will promise you that you'll get the sequel very soon. I promise.**


End file.
